horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicki Minaj
Onika Tanya Maraj (born December 8, 1982), known professionally as Nicki Minaj, is a Trinidadian-born American rapper, singer, songwriter and model. Minaj gained public attention after releasing three mixtapes between 2007 and 2009 and signed to Young Money Entertainment in 2009. Early Life Onika Tanya Maraj was born on December 8, 1982, in Saint James, Port of Spain to Robert Maraj, a financial executive and part-time gospel singer and Carol Maraj, who is also a gospel singer. When she was five years old, she moved to Queens in New York City, New York where she was raised. She successfully auditioned for admission to LaGuardia High School in Manhattan. When she was 19, she worked at Red Lobster as a waitress in the Bronx but was fired for discourtesy to customers. Why She And Her Songs Suck # Most, if not all of her songs, are annoying and irritating. # She made collaboration with 6ix9ine, another terrible rapper, to compose "FEFE", which is as good as you would expect from these subpar rappers. # Most of her looks are ridiculous and out of place. # "Anaconda" is just a ripoff of "Baby Got Back" by Sir Mix-a-Lot. In it, she also insulted thin women by calling them "skinny bitches", just like "All About That Bass". # Her rapping style is repetitive in any song that she is in. # She is quite chatty and irritating. # She copies Li'l Mama's rap style. # Her petty feuds with other artists such as Cardi B, Remy Ma, Lil Kim and Iggy Azalea. # Her constantly rapping about her butt, having sex, getting money, and doing drugs on almost every song she's in. # She publicly threatened to end Mariah Carey and Cardi B‘s life on national platforms. # She supports her brother, Jelani Maraj, and her music collaborator 6ix9ine (both who committed some serious crimes). # She made fun of the late R&B singer Aaliyah's death. # Her constant inclusions of her "multiple personalities/alter egos" in her music videos and in real life, which just get boring and repetitive fast. One of them is even named after Roman Polanski. Currently, she has about 28 different multiple personalities/alter egos. (See below) # She's married to her childhood friend Kenneth "Zoo" Petty which wouldn't be so bad if he wasn't a registered sex offender who was convicted of attempted rape and manslaughter. And like her brother and 6ix9ine she supports him too. While people can ''change, she should've seen that as a '''serious '''red flag. #*Her marriage also caused her to start a feud with Wendy Williams. # She didn't tweet her support for the victims of the Pulse nightclub shooting. Her reason? She tweeted the she "believes in what the bible says" (which is being against gay people). Not only is that ''clearly ''offensive, but when people pointed that out she responded by blocking them and tweeting ads for her music instead. Redeeming Qualities #She has some decent songs (ex. Chun Swae, Moment 4 Life, Chun-Li, Roman's Revenge, Starships, Pound the Alarm, Majesty, Only, Truffle Butter and Grand Piano). Had/Still has potential in the 2000s-2010 with ''Beam Me Up Scotty and Monster, which proves that she can be a good artist, but lowkey squandered that potential with Stupid Hoe and Anaconda. #She does really good on features sometimes she even does better than the main artists (ex. Big Bank, Swish Swish, Swalla, MotorSport, Bang Bang, Side to Side, Kissing Strangers). #Her acting career isn't that bad, like her voice over role as Sugilite in Steven Universe was actually pretty cool and her role in Barbershop 3 was actually surprisingly well done. #At least she writes all her own verses. Discography Studio Albums *''Pink Friday'' (2010) *''Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded'' (2012) *''The Pinkprint'' (2014) *''Queen'' (2018) Mixtapes *''Playtime Is Over'' (2007) *''Sucka Free'' (2008) *''Beam Me Up Scotty'' (2009) Reissued Albums *''Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded - The Re-Up'' (2012) Compilation Albums *''We Are Young Money'' (2009) *''Rich Gang'' (2013) *''Rise of an Empire'' (2014) List of Nicki's "Famous Multiple Personalities/Alter Egos" # Roman Zolanski # Martha Zolanski # The Harajuku Barbie # Cookie # Onika # Female Weezy # Nicki Lewinsky # Lap Dance Nika # Nicki Teresa # Nicki the Boss # Nicki the Ninja # Chun-Li # Nicole # Norman # Point Dexter # Rosa # Tyrone # Romania # Barbie Balla # The Bride of Blackenstein # Da Kid # Dr. Minaj # Black Hannah Montana # Sexy Chocolate # Super Snatch # None Salmon # Lorrie Zolanski # Mermie Trivia *She cites Jay-Z and Foxy Brown as her major influences. *Her mother is of Afro-Trinidadian descent while her father is of Afro-Trinidadian and Indo-Trinidadian descent, so this makes her 75% African and 25% Indian. *She has two siblings. *She is 5'2" (157 centimeters). Category:Celebrities Category:Pop Singers Category:Rappers Category:Artists Category:2010 Artists Category:R&B Singers Category:Actors Category:People who are an Embarrassment to the Music Industry Category:Female artists Category:1982 Births Category:Overrated Music/Songs Category:Awful Moments in Music History Category:Internet Memes Category:Artists Lacking Sense Category:Artists who can't take Criticism Category:Sell-Outs Category:Hip-Hop HQ's Worst Rappers of All Time